rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Brilliant Ember
General Info Motivation: '''Demonstrate the perfection of her craft, by using it to construct perfect weapons to slay her foes. '''Urge '''Prove that the might of a single Exalt is greater than any army (Malfean) '''Intimacies Intimacy 1 Malfeas (Respect) Intimacy 2 Vitriol's Grace (Satisfaction) Intimacy 3 Intimacy 4 Intimacy 5 Intimacy 6 Intimacy 7 Intimacy 8 Intimacy 9 Intimacy 10 Attributes Abilities Mark Favoured with an X in the box in front of ability. Crafts Craft 1 (Water) Craft 2 (Fire) Craft 3 (Vitriol) Craft 4 (Wood) Languages Native: Riverspeak Language 1: Old Realm Specialties Melee: Weapons She Created +3 Resistance: Heat and Flames +2 Craft (Fire): Weapons +2 Craft (Vitriol): Weapons +2 Awareness: Join Battle +2 Thaumaturgy: Alchemy, Enchantment, Demon Summoning, Geomancy. Mutations Backgrounds Cult: 1 Demonic Patron: 1 (Malfeas) Influence: 1 (Malfean Demons) Past Lives: 1 Savant: 2 Artifact: 2 (Vitrol's Grace;Caustic Daiklave) Artifact: 2 (Corrupted Orichalcum Articulated Plate) Advantages Charms Malfeas SWLIHN Combat Information Lift: 450 Join Battle 9 Backstory Brilliant Ember was born the child of a blacksmith and a champion. To say greatness was expected of her would not be entirely inaccurate, for both her parents pushed her to persue their choice of profession. So it was that from a young age she was taught the ways of both battle and smithing, carrying tools for her father and practicing alongside her mother. She was never certain what it was she desired most for herself, for she was never truly given the chance to choose on her own. Year after year she grew more skilled, only choosing her path in life when her parents had both died. She joined the military as a professional weaponsmith, intending to arm her nation against their enemies. None the less she continued her personal martial training, living to the idea that a weapon was worthless without a hand to wield it, and more importantly that the hand wielding it had to understand the weapon in its entirety. For a time her life was peaceful and comfortable, indeed enjoyable in her daily routine and tasks. She was well paid for her talent and had things gone another way might have lived out her days in relative peace. Her life changed, however, when she was visited by one of the Dragon-Blooded. An Outcaste who had come into conflict with one of the mercenaries of Lookshy, finding his own weapon lacking he had heard of her skill as a smith and desired her to forge him a weapon worthy of fighting his enemy. After watching him fight, she concluded that the man would only waste whatever weapon she could craft for him, and refused. The Dragon-Blooded, unwilling to accept her answer, took from her the blade she had most recently crafted and began to destroy everything within her home. Smashing her forge, lighting the building on fire with his blazing anima, he pushed towards her. She resisted as best she was able, but knew she could not win and instead retreated from the stolen blade. A woman of thirty five could not kill one of the Dragons, this much she knew from watching those who understood battle. So it was she was driven to to the ground, her own weapon snapped in half under his furious assault, he derided her for turning him down then not being strong enough to defend herself, proclaiming her unworthy to wield her own blades, he walked through the fire to the doorway. Her heart cried out for vengeance, demanded that she take her feet and follow him, to show him her own skill, to show him she was not wrong in her decision. But she was afraid, terrified of what he might do to her and what fate would befall her should others learn her actions against one fo the Dragons. It was then she heard a voice, filled with passion, asking her if she desired to prove to the world her own skill. To demonstrate her might and prowess against those who would deride her. She agreed, for there was nothing left for her to lose. In an instant a hideous demon appeared before her holding a hammer, one of the Heranhel, as it drew back its hammer and slammed downwards towards her its whole form dissolved before the blow could land, flowing around her into black stone and iron, encasing her in its shell as her workshop burned around her. Brilliant Ember emerged changed, younger, stronger and healthier than she had been in years. Seathing with revenge, she went in search of the one who had destroyed her life. Instead she found only the truth of her own decision. He had already died, by the hands of his 'rival', nearly a two days before she found him. Those who had seen the battle claimed his anger had taken hold and opened his defenses, leaving him to be destroyed near instantly. Though deprived of her revenge, she drew solace from the fact that she had been right. His skills were insufficient, and no weapon would have changed that. Satisfied with the destruction of the one who had cost her her old life, she followed the call to Malfeas where she studied the ways of the forges of Hell, learning their secrets and adding their prowess to her own knowledge. Weapons were her passion, and she would arm the Chosen of Hell for the coming war. Creation would know what it meant to burn beneath the fury of those worthy of wielding such weapons, in time. If none other, she would show the world the prowess of a blade wielded well, taking the corrosive daiklave Vitriol's Grace, the first of her vitriol-laced weapons, and a suit of corrupted orichalcum articulated plate recovered by cultists from the faint memories she had of her former life's burial place, she was ready to return to Creation as a Smith of the True Heavens. Physical Description Brilliant Ember is tall for a woman, standing just over six feet with short cropped green hair. Appearing in her mid twenties, the wary air with which she holds herself seems to indicate a greater age. Her skin the soft tan of one born and raised in the east, contrasting with her red eyes which seem to smolder with focused intent. She wears a tightly fitted orichalcum articulated plate, which shimmers with a slightly greenish hue and seems to lack the inner glow Orichalcum typically holds, instead taking on an almost brassy tinge and reflecting all things in slightly disturbing, terrifying ways. Heavy metallic greaves cover her legs over top of tightly fitted pants and thick-soled boots intended to protect the wearer against the hot coals of a forge or the riggers of combat with equal ease. Over top of her armor she wears a two-layered robe, the under-layer white silk and the outer later heavier green cotton bearing an Old Realm signature on the back reading "Smith of Heaven". Soft brown gloves made of blood ape hide cover her hands, hiding her bluntly claw-like fingernails from obvious inspection. Rarely seen without a long, straight brass pipe which seems to smoke perpetually in soft grey. Experience ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights